User blog:Ctbeats/How rappers can get cheap hip hop beats
When you first start a mixtape you must first understand that you need beats to rap over. I understand that their are many rap beat selling websites out their for you to buy rap beats from. In order to get rap beats for cheap you need to learn about networking with these beat makers on a more b2b way and develop relationships to help find the best possible deal for your mixtape or album. With some of the more notable beat selling websites online , most of the beat makers here have to pay subscription fees and beat transfer fees and some also take commission on the beats after the beat is leased or sold from the beat maker. Having all these fee's a subscription models makes the producer up the price just so that they can actually make some form of profit from the amount from the work that they have produced. The beat makers that actually make the beats for these websites end up having to increase their lease price on beats from $25-$100 per beat lease. Thus giving you the rap artist a more daunting task in your selection as you don't want to purchase a track that you never end up using. For this reason alone I would suggest that you the rap artist go a find the official website of these beat makers that you like. This way you can speak to the beat makers in person through email , phone calls , google hang outs or skype . Finding the beat makers official website builds a networking relationship between you the artist and the beat maker where you can trade off ideas and discuss what hip hop music production you need for your particular mixtape or album. Why Rappers Need To Network With Producers To Get Cheap Hip Hop Beats ? Most of the beats that I have for lease on all of the top websites is much more expensive compared to the price I have on my official website where rappers can buy rap beats for a much more affordable price. Networking with the producer with face to face meetings or with email on the producers website is a much more personal working relationship. Most producers are coming up with all sorts of ideas to give value from their beats for sale to the artist. I have created some amazing ways for payment from some of my clients such as monthly subscription plans where the artist can buy cheap hip hop beats in bulk and pay with monthly subscription model. Some of the artist's that wanted platinium leases in bulk with the tracked out wavs for the beats that they need loved this model as paying a large some of money in one time was just to much for them. I have also created payment plans where artist can get exlcusives using this model too paying as low a $25.00 a month for custom exclusive beats. Do you see the value now in they way that you can get more bang for you buck if you work with a producer with the 3rd party beat selling site out of the picture.Do you see the value now in they way that you can get more bang for you buck if you just work with a producer with the 3rd party beat selling site out of the picture. Category:Blog posts Category:Rap music Category:Hip hop record producers Category:Rap Wiki Category:Rappers Category:Hip hop Category:East Coast Rappers Category:Dirty south